Dragon Ball x One Piece
by Fanaticasailormoon
Summary: Los personajes de Dragon Ball son de Akira Toriyama-sensei y los personajes de One Piece son de Eiichiro Oda-sensei. Y es un especial que se hizo sobre Dragon Ball y One Piece


Un día de repente...un hombre se convirtio en el rey del pais...y se hizo muy feliz y el era **Mr. Satan.** Podemos ver a** Krilin **y a **Chooper** arriba del tren que ellos conducian.

**Chopper:** La ciudad está muy animada ahora que tenemos un nuevo rey.

**Krilin:** Me parece bien, ¿Pero cómo es posible que un tipo asi...se haya convertido en rey tan de repente?

**Chopper:** ¡Ah!

**Krilin y Chopper:** ¡Claro! ¡Ya lo sé!

**Krilin:** ¡Seguro que es eso!

**Chopper y Krilin:** ¡ Hoy no podemos llevar a nadie!

**Un cliente:** ¿¡Qué¡? ¿¡Por qué no!?

**Krilin **y **Chopper **dentro del tren.

**Krilin**: Lo sentimos señores viajeros.

**Chopper:** ¡Disculpen!

Empieza a moverse el tren.

**Krilin: **¡Allá vamos! ¡Corre, train coaster!

**Chopper**: ¡Yuju!

Ahora en el espacio nos encontramos con dos chicas que estan luchando en la nave de los extraterrrestres .

**Extraterrestre: ¡**Ah! ¡Intruso detectado!

Sonido de la explosion:¡Booom!

**Bulma [Apunrando con la pistola al extraterrestre]**: Lo siento.

**Extraterrestre [Con una bandera blanca]:** ¡Me rindo!

**Nami** esta en la nave pequeña que resulta es suya y abre la compuerta para que** Bulma** entre.

**Nami:** **¡Bulma!** ¡Ya he cargado los tesoros en la nave! ¡Si no nos damos prisa, no lo conseguiremos!

Ya dentro de la nave de** Nami y Bulma.**

**Bulma [Con un saco en el hombro]:** ¿Sabes dónde es,** Nami**?

**Nami [Conduciendo]**: ¡Déjamelo a mí hermania! ¡A toda pastilla!

Y se van alejando de la nave de los extraterrestre** Nami y Bulma**. En el desierto podemos observar a un coche de policia del oeste y más y menos son el **duende tortuga **y** Sanji **(los dos pervertidos XD)...

**Sanji [Hablando con el "microfono del coche con la central"]**: ¡Sí...! Si...si...ya veo...así han sido atacados por un par de ladronas espaciales...lamentablemente estamos muy ocupados. ¡Bien, hasta otra!

**Duende tortuga:** ¿¡Qué ocurre** Sanji!**?

**Sanji:** Nada solo era un robo.

**Duende tortuga**: ¿¡Eh!? ¿¡Y por qué no has aceptado!?

**Sanji**: Es que ahora estamos ocupados ¿No?

**Duende tortuga:** ¡Pero eso no es excusa! ¡Es nuestro trabajo!

**Sanji:** Es que a donde vamos hay chicas guapas...

**Duende tortuga:** ¡Me has convecido!

**Sanji: **¡Vamos!

**Duende tortuga: **¡Venga, date prisa!

Ahora en una barco volador esta en camino y se encuentran 4 personajes en ella,

**Vegeta: **¡Si digo que no vamos, es que no vamos!

**Ussop:** ¿¡Eh!? ¿¡Por qué no capitan **Vegeta!**?

**Vegeta**: ¿Estás segura de que es cierto?

**Robin:** Si, ayer el cielo se volvio negro, esa es la prueba que lo demuestra.

**Usopp**: ¡Yo quiero iiirrr! Árboles, montañas...¡Podríamos comer lo que quisiéramos! ¡Hay que ser tonto para no querer ir, **Trunks!**

**Trunk:** Yo tambien quiero ir,** Ussop** pero...¿No tenías un duelo contra los piratas el **Dr. Gero** esta noche?

**Ussop:** ¡Esto es mucho más importante!

**Trunks:** Vamos que tienes miedo de ellos...

**Ussop: **¡No tengo miedo!

**Vegeta**: Ya veo, hoy es el día de la lucha...pero me da pereza ir a pelear contra esos insectos, bueno supongo que nos podemos permitir un descanso...

**Ussop: **¡Yuju! ¡Capitán **Vegeta **es usted el mejor! ¡Rápido! ¡**Robin, Trunks**, poned rumbo nor-noreste!

**Trunks: **Hay que ir hacia el Oeste** Ussop..**.

**Ussop:** ¡Vale! ¡Pues hacia el oeste!

En un pais de las nieve donde esta nevado se encuentran nuestros queridos** Zoro** y **Picolo** discutiendo sobre el camino y encima estan cerca del mar.

**Picolo**: ¿Estás seguro...de que vamos por buen camino?

**Zoro**: ¡Nunca dije que este fuera el camino correcto!

**Picolo: **¡Será posible! ¿¡Cómo puedes ser tan irresponsable!?

**Zoro:** ¡Como ninguno de los dos sabía el camino, me he dedicado a ir recto! ¡La culpa es tuya, por no decirme nada! ¡Oh, un tren! ¿Y si lo secuestramos..?

**Picolo:** Buena idea.

De repente **Zoro **y **Picolo** se suben el tren que estaban **Krillin **y **Chopper.**

**Chopper:** ¡Uaahhhh! ¡Nos asaltan el tren!

**Zoro:** Oh...¡Eres tú!

**Krillin:** ¡**Picolo, Zoro**!

**Picolo:** Sólo queriamos subir al tren...

**Chopper: **¡Mentiroso! ¡Seguro que lo que queriais era secuestrarlo!

Podemos observar en arriba de la isla a** Goku** volando y** Luffy **comiendo carne mientras corre.

**Goku:** ¡Hola** Luffy**!

**Luffy:** ¿Eh? ¡**Goku**!

**Goku**: ¿Tu tambien vas allá?

**Luffy**: ¡Si! Me he entrentenido un poco y ahora llego tarde.

**Goku:** ¿Quieres subir?

**Luffy:** ¡Tranquilo ire corriendo! ¡Forma parte de la aventura!

**Goku:** Ya veo pero...

Se ve que **Luffy **se cae del precipicio y** Goku** tiene un as de la manga, ¿Que sera?

**Goku: **¿Por qué vas hacia el precipicio? No puede volar ¿No? Quizás debería ayudarle...¡Kinton!

La nube Kinton viene hacia **Luffy**.

**Luffy:** ¡Uaaah! ¡Es muy esponjoso! He cambiado de idea, creo que iré volando.

**Goku:** Ya veo.

**Luffy:** ¡Ja, Ja, Ja!

**Goku **y **Luffy** se encuentran con una nave TETTIRI Nº 55. Dentro de la nave TETTIRI nº 55 estan **Pilaf, Buggy.**

**Pilaf:** ¡Quietos ahí! ¿¡Cómo es que siempre os metéis en nuestro camino hacia la dominación del mundo!?

**Buggy:** ¡Hoy será el día en que acabemos con vosotros!

**Pilaf**: No tenéis nada que hacer...¡Ante el abrumador poder del TETTIRI 55!

**Buggy**: ¡Tiene razón! ¡Nosotros los malvados reyes de la unión de villanos ''**PilaBuggy**''...

**Pilaf:** Haremos que no podais volver a luchar jamás pareja de monos estúpidos!

Fuera de la nave se encuentran **Goku** y **Luffy.**

**Luffy: **¡Eh! ¡Apartados de nuestro camino!

**Goku: **Pero que pesados son...tenemos mucha prisa así que...supongo que no tenemos más remedio...¡Kaaaa...meee...haaaaa...meeee...

**Luffy**: ¡Gomu Gomu no...

**Goku **y **Luffy**: Bazooka!

De vuelta de con **Buggy **y** Pilaf...**.

**Empleados:** ¡Uaahh! ¡Señores capitanes de la unión de villanos es una emergencia! ¡Se ha roto el papel maché que hacía las veces de pared.

**Buggy:** ¿¡Qué!?

De vuelta a fuera de la nave

**Dentro de la nave:** ¡Mierda! ¡Re...Retirada!

**Goku **y** Luffy:** …...

**Nami **y** Bulma **ven la nave de **Buggy y Pilaf.**

**Nami:** ¡Anda! ¿No son esos los ''**PilaBuggy'**'?

**Bulma:** ¡Vamos a dispararles!

Dentro del barco del capítan **Vegeta.**

**Ussop**: ¡Identificada una nave enemiga a las doce!

**Vegeta:** Déjamela a mí...

Afuera **Nami, Bulma **y **Vegeta **disparan a la nave de **PilaBuggy.**

**Nave de** **PilaBuggy:** Arrrrrrrrrrrr...

Dentro del tren ven algo cayendo del cielo, **Zoro** y** Picolo** usan sus espadas.

**Chopper:** ¿Eh? ¡Algo está cayendo del cielo!

**Krillin:** ¡Va a chocar contra el tren!

**Zoro **y** Picolo**: ¡Golpe con el reverso de la espada!

Arriba en la nave...

**Empleados**: Señores capitanes de la unión de villanos...

**Buggy:** Creo que esta nave ya no sirve de para nada...

**Empleados: **¡Eso ya lo vemos!

Caen el desierto y dejan una humo en forma de calavera. **Sanji **y** duende tortuga** se extrañan.

**Duende tortuga**: ¿Qué habrá sido eso?

**Sanji**: Hmmm ¿Vamos a mirar o seguimos a por las chicas?

**Duende tortuga:** A por las chicas, por supuesto.

**Sanji:** Me gusta tu estilo.

_Si el cielo se vuelve oscuro seguramente es que...alguien se le ha hecho realidad su deseo._

**Shenron:** Te concederé un deseo. Sea el que sea.

**Mr. Satan:** ¡Genial! ¡Pues entonces haz que sea el rey!

_Cuando las bolas mágicas han terminado su trabajo...se toman un año de descanso en una isla apartada del mundo...alguien espera pacientemente a sus amigos..._

Se pueden ver a **Goku **volando** y a Luffy** con la nuebe Kinton;El barco del **Vegeta; **El Coche de **Sanji** y** Duende tortuga; **El tren que van** Chopper, Krillin, Picolo **y** Zoro** subiendo por vias de cielo.

**Krillin [Saludando al dragon Shenron]:** ¡Oh! Estás ahí.

_Ese alguien también tiene...su pequeño deseo...cortar las montañas de pastel...y verter los ríos de té en las tazas. Caminos hechos con caramelos, mesas de chocolate, pastelillos con forma de promontorio...Nubes de algodón de azúcar, conejos de pasta de arroz, flores de gominola...aquí todo es comestible._

Ahora aparecen nuestros queridos protagonistas **Son Goku **y **Monkey D. Luffy **en la entrada de la casa del drágon **Shenron.**

**Goku: **¡**Shenron, **chicos, ya hemos llegado! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos, ¿Eh?!

**Luffy: **¡Ya estamos aquí, tíos!

**Chopper: **¡**Luffy!**!

**Krillin: **¡**Goku**!

**Shenron: **Bienvenidos amigos.

**Sanji: **¡Llegáis tarde!

**Goku: **¡Me muero de hambre!

**Luffy: **¡Fiestaaaa!

_El día siguiente a cuando se oscureció el cielo, 3 de la tarde. Los amigos del dragón que concede deseos se reunen y celebran una merienda juntos._

_Fin_


End file.
